


Threes

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them wind up at Bahorel's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threes

The only reason they end up at Bahorel’s apartment was because he has the biggest bed and if they’re going to do this, they might as well do it comfortably. Once inside, Jehan locks the door—“Not trapping you here, Grantaire, but some people have nosy neighbors and this is the easiest way to keep them out,”—and Bahorel drops to his knees in front of Grantaire.

“Do you mind if I?” he asks, and Grantaire shakes his head.

“Not at all,” he says, and he watches as Jehan walks around them and takes a seat on the bed so he can relax and watch them comfortably while undressing himself. Bahorel makes short work of Grantaire’s trousers, and for someone with such large, clumsy looking hands, his fingers move deftly. “Ah,” Grantaire says, a small smile coming to his face and a chuckle rising from the back of his throat, “Do you do this often?”

“I’d say you’d be surprised, but to be fair, you wouldn’t,” Jehan says from his place on the bed, and when Grantaire looks at him, he’s got his shirt undone and his legs up to pull his pants out from under him. Bahorel laughs, breathes warm air around Grantaire and forgets for a second what he had been planning on doing. He remembers soon enough though, looks up at Grantaire with big, brown eyes and is almost grinning when he takes him into his mouth.

Grantaire groans, digs his toes into his shoes like that might give him some traction over the floor, tangles his fingers in Bahorel’s hair and lets his head drop back and his eyes close. Clearly, Bahorel does do this often—he knows what to do, where to incorporate hand use…. Grantaire can barely think, starts thrusting his hips a little more and when he hazards to open his eyes (even just a crack), he sees Jehan, touching himself, and it’s a devastating sight when he’s already close to the edge.

He pushes lightly on Bahorel’s shoulder, and Bahorel looks up and pulls off. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Grantaire says, but he’s moving absently towards Jehan, who looks at him with a smile and doesn’t stop moving his hand. Bahorel laughs behind him and follows.

“You got distracted,” he says, resting his chin on Grantaire’s shoulder, and Grantaire nods while Jehan stands up and wraps his arms around him.

“A little bit,” Grantaire says.

“It’s a good distraction though, yeah?” Jehan asks, presses flush against him. Bahorel’s arms keep him still and he feels comfortably sandwiched between the two of them. He nods his head, wraps one arm around Jehan’s waist and reaches the back to hold Bahorel in spot.

“I think so,” he says.


End file.
